El nuevo comienzo
by Mariam Haruno
Summary: MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA HASTA QUE EL NOS AVANDONO PERO LO QUE ME ENTRISTECIO FUE QUE MI ANTIGUO SENSEI NOS ALLA TRAICIONADO... MI VIDA CAMBIO PERO PUEDO DECIR CON ORGULLO QUE ALGUN DIA VOLVERA HACER COMO ANTES... MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA HARUNO ...
1. Chapter 1

RESUMEN:

MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA HASTA QUE EL NOS AVANDONO PERO LO QUE ME ENTRISTECIO FUE QUE MI ANTIGUO SENSEI NOS ALLA TRAICIONADO...

MI VIDA CAMBIO PERO PUEDO DECIR CON ORGULLO QUE ALGUN DIA VOLVERA HACER COMO ANTES...

MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA HARUNO ...

Capítulo 1

Tsunade-sama atacan a la aldea-grito Shizune entrando al despacho de la Hokage

busca a Naruto,Sakura,Yamato,Shikamaru y a Kiba y di les que vallan a proteger la entrada de la aldea-grito Tsunade

hai-dijo Shizune saliendo de la oficina

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989898989

rindan se no podrán contra nosotros-grito un Ninja mientras atacaba a Kiba

ni lo sueñes-grito Kiba esquivando el ataque

hmb siguen siendo unos inútiles-dijo una voz muy conocida para todos

Sasuke-dijeron Naruto y Sakura mientras esquivaban un ataque

pobres Ninjas ilusos MUERAN-grito un Ninja formando una luz blanca

aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaron Sakura,Naruto,Yamato,Sai,Shikamaru,Kiba y Sasuke que no alcanzó a protegerse

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

ahora que ya hemos acabado con las preliminares los ganadores por favor pasen al centro-dijo un Ninja pero antes de continuar a pareció una luz brillante

aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh-se oyó un grito muy fuerte

mmm rayos ese ataque era muy fuerte-comento Kiba parándose del suelo

si es cierto esto dolerá mañana-menciono Naruto imitando la acción de Kiba

oigan donde estamos-pregunto Sai

si es cierto Sakura-chan donde estamos-pregunto Naruto

mejor miren-respondió Sakura un poco pálida mientras señalaba al Sandaime

creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Kiba un poco nervioso

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

En la torre Hokage

y díganme quienes son ustedes-pregunto el Sandaime mientras los veía a todos

primero que nada Azuma,Kurenai,Ibiki,Gai,Anko y Kakashi pueden salir no es necesario que se escondan-comento Sakura

impresionante-comento Gai mientras salia de su escondite

bueno pues como se los digo jeje-dio Sakura nerviosa

anda di lo-le dijo el Sandaime mostrándole una sonrisa

bueno no se como paso pero nosotros venimos 3 años en el futuro-dijo Sakura

pero como es posible-comento Anko

di me cual es tu nombre-pregunto el Sandaime sorprendido

soy Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años-respondió Sakura

explica me exactamente que es lo que paso antes de que llegaran-pregunto el Sandaime

con gusto pues estaban atacando a Konoha y un Ninja creo una luz extraña y de repente todo se ilumino y nos absorbió y eso es todo-respondió Sakura

y quienes son los otros Ninjas-pregunto Gai señalando a Kiba,Naruto, y Yamato

pues ellos son Kiba,Naruto,Shikamaru,Sai y Yamato-respondió Sakura señalando a cada uno

y que haremos Sandaime no podemos dejar que ellos se queden mucho tiempo aquí podrían cambiar la historia-pregunto Azuma

pues Naruto estas pensando lo mismo que yo-pregunto Sakura mirándolo

si Sakura-chan-respondió Naruto serio

vámonos Naruto-dijo Sakura saltando hacia la ventana

a donde van-pregunto Yamato

a solucionar algo-respondió Sakura

alto no me digan que irán a buscarlo-pregunto Yamato un poco nervioso

hai-respondierón Sakura y Naruto se quedo pensativo

esperen si se van serán considerados traidores-les dijo Yamato

no nos importa-respondierón Sakura y Naruto

rápido Shikamaru Kiba detengan los-les ordeno Yamato

demasiado tarde-dijo Sakura desapareciendo con Naruto

alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí-pregunto el Sandaime

pues para ser mas específicos Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno a hora han ingresado al libro bingo como criminales de rango S-le respondió Yamato

QUEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron todos los presentes

pero porque Yamato-pregunto Kiba

la Gondaime ordeno que si Naruto o Sakura fueran a buscar a EL los pusiéramos en el libro bingo y también dio la orden de quien se encontrara con ellos tiene la orden de traerlos vivos o muertos a konoha-respondió Yamato

Notas finales del capítulo :

espero que les alla gustado cualquier duda comenten y para el proximo capitulo se aclararan algunas cosas


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

como que la Gondaime dijo eso-pregunto Shikamaru- sorprendido

a si es Shikamaru tu sabes todo lo que ha pasado con el equipo 7 especialmente con Sakura-respondió Yamato muy serio

que es lo que pasa no entiendo nos podrían explicar-pregunto el Sandaime

bueno tarde o temprano se enterarían-respondió Yamato

pero Yamato-sempai usted sabe que si les decimos podrá cambiar todo en esta época-le dijo Sai

lo se pero no hay opision,bueno lo que les voy a contar es muy sorprendente a si que por favor les pido que tomen asiento y que no hablen o pregunten cuando les este contando lo que paso en nuestra época-dijo Yamato muy serio

hai-respondieron todos

por lo que me contaron después Kakashi fue a entrenar a Sasuke para la otra etapa durante el entrenamiento Kakashi le enseño el Chidori a Sasuke y el día de la ultima etapa de los examen es Orochimaru ataco a Konoha pero no se preocupen Konoha salio victoriosa pero lamentable mente el Sandaime murió sellando todos los Jutsus de Orochimaru y paso 2 meses y lamentable mente Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru y eso es lo que les puedo decir por el momento-dijo Yamato

es sorprendente-comento Anko muy sorprendida

yo diría difícil de creer-dijo Kurenai

espera yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Gai

diga me-le dijo Yamato

porque todo lo que nos dijiste habla sobre Sasuke-pregunto Gai

es porque el tiene mucho que ver en los cambios de Konoha en nuestra época-le respondió Yamato

interesante pero que nos puedes decir de Naruto-pregunto Kakashi

pues el paso a la ultima etapa de los examenes Chunnin y el quien lo entreno fue Jiraya y la verdad yo no se porque lo único que les puedo decir es que después de la partida de Sasuke Naruto se fue de la aldea a entrenar con Jiraya pero antes de eso fueron a buscar a el nuevo Hokage-respondió Yamato

y quien es-pregunto Ibiki

se podría decir que es la persona menos esperada-respondió Yamato con una gotita estilo anime

bueno y de Sakura-pregunto Kakashi

eso pues yo no estoy calificado para decirles eso-respondió Yamato

y quien lo esta-pregunto el Sandaime

Shikamaru Nara-respondió Yamato

bueno yo mmm se todo lo relacionado a Sakura-respondió Shikamaru sonrojado

y eso porque-pregunto Asuma mirándolo picaramente

yo mmm eto-dijo Shikamaru muy nervioso

jajajajaja quien lo diría el vago numero 1 enamorado se la flor de cerezo jaja-dijo Kiba riéndose

eso no es cierto-respondió Shikamaru muy rojo

entonces porque en su cumpleaños intentaste besarla-pregunto Sai

jajajaja vez so lito te delatas jajaja esto se lo diré a todos en Konoha jajaja-dijo Kiba mirando como Shikamaru estaba muy rojo

se gustan se besan se pasan el chicle jaja-dijeron Sai y Kiba cantando mientras todos los presentes pensaban muchas cosas y los miraban con una gotita estilo anime

no puedo creer que ha Shikamaru le guste Sakura-pensaron Asuma y Kurenai mostrando una sonrisa

mmm era predecible después de todo Iruka una vez menciono que Shikamaru se la pasaba mirando a Sakura todo el día en la academia-pensó el Sandaime mostrando una sonrisa

a si que el vago ese esta enamorado de la flor de cerezo quien lo diría-pensó Anko mostrando una sonrisa

pobre de lee tiene otro rival para conquistar a Sakura-pendo Gai

eso era ya muy notorio después de todo Shikamaru en las preliminares intento confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura pero Naruto se interpuso-pensó Ibiki mientras sonreí divertido

uf genial lo que me faltaba que también Shikamaru este enamorado de Sakura a hora habrá mas peleas por Sakura-pensó Kakashi mientras sonreí


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

ya dejen de molestar a Shikamaru no ven que el no quiere a Sakura-los regaño asuma

por fin alguien cuerdo-dijo Shikamaru

si exacto Shikamaru no quiere a Sakura la AMA-les dijo asuma mientras sonreí

jaja vez Shikamaru-le dijo Kiba mientras reía

bueno ya hay que ponernos serios-les dijo Kakashi

esta bien,para empezar que piensan hacer con el asunto de Sakura y Naruto-les pregunto el Sandaime

pues yo estaba pensando con su permiso claro si podía enviar algunos Ambu a buscarlos-le respondió Yamato

si pero no cree que los Ambu sospecharan-comento Anko

pues si llegaran a preguntar les diremos que a ellos los buscamos porque su aldea fue destruida y ellos no quieren los servicios de konoha-le contesto Kiba

de acuerdo yo les avisare a los Ambu,pero si no los encuentran-les dijo el Sandaime

pues solo les daremos una semana si no los encuentran nosotros iremos a buscarlos-le dijo Sai al Sandaime

esta bien y que piensan hacer mientras tanto-pregunto Gai

pues yo pensaba que podríamos buscar algún Jutsu que nos haga volver a nuestra época-dijo Yamato

si pero jeje donde nos quedaremos mientras-pregunto Kiba mientras se rascaba su cabeza

pues mmm ya no hay departamentos en konoha-menciono el Sandaime mientras revisaba algunos documentos

si y mmm solo hay una persona que les pueda dejar quedarse en su casa-dijo Anko

pero le tendrán que contar TODO-dijo Ibiki

pero quien es-pregunto Kiba desesperado de tanto misterio

es...

89898989898989898989898989889u89898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898988

Mientras en un bosque muy lejos de konoha se encontraban saltando nuestros protagonistas

neee Sakura-chan falta mucho para llegar a la aldea de la lluvia-pregunto Naruto mientras saltaba

un poco sera mejor que descansemos aquí además ya nadie nos puede al cansar-contesto Sakura mientras se iba deteniendo y saltaba hacia el piso

si tienes razón-le dijo Naruto imitando las mismas acciones que Sakura

bueno Naruto ve a poner las tiendas yo voy a ir a buscar leña y calentare Ramen-le dijo Sakura

hai-contesto Naruto

10 minutos después

ya falta poco para que este el Ramen-menciono Sakura mientras se sentaba en un tronco que estaba ser ca del fuego

esta bien Sakura-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta pero quiero que me digas la verdad-pregunto Naruto serio

claro di me Naruto-le dijo Sakura

tu tuviste algo que ver con que viajáramos al pasado-pregunto Naruto mirando a Sakura seriamente

mmm a si que te diste cuenta si Naruto yo tuve que ver con que viajáramos al pasado-respondió Sakura

pero como si yo todo el tiempo estuve ser ca de ti-pregunto Naruto impresionado

pues veras cuando el Ninja nos ataco primero se formo una nube de humo y yo rápidamente forme unos sellos para poder volver al pasado-le contesto Sakura

pero con que fin de traerlos a ELLOS de regreso y corregir lo que paso-le pregunto Naruto

exacto Naruto y por cierto no fue casualidad que esos Ninjas nos atacaran-respondió Sakura

y porque trajiste a los demás a esta época-pregunto Naruto

pues no lo se pero tengo un presentimiento que a si debe ser-contesto Sakura mientras miraba las estrellas

esta bien Sakura-chan espero que todo salga bien y también espero que podamos traerlos a ellos y cuentas con mi apoyo-le dijo Naruto sonriendo

si eso espero también,pero hay que cenar Naruto para que tengamos energías para mañana-dijo Sakura mientras preparaba los platos para el Ramen

siiiiiii Ramen-dijo Naruto mientras sonreí

espero que todo salga como lo planee-pensó Sakura mientras miraba hacia el cielo


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 primera parte

Naruto levan tate ya tenemos que irnos-le dijo Sakura a Naruto mientras movía a Naruto para que se levantara

mmm ya voy Sakura-chan-le dijo Naruto mientras se tapaba con las cobijas

a no tu te levantas a hora-le dijo Sakura mientras le aventaba un balde de agua fría a Naruto

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh esta friaaa-grito Naruto mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se enredaba con las cobijas provocando que se callera al suelo

jajaja te dije que te levantaras pero no hiciste caso-le dijo Sakura mientras se reía

mmm y para que querías que me levantara si todavía es muy temprano Sakura-chan-le dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo

es que no muy lejos hay 5 Ambus de konoha lo cual es probable que Yamato le haya dicho al Sandaime que si podría mandar a unos Ambus a buscarnos y si nos encuentran nuestros planes están arruinados-le comento Sakura

entiendo bueno hay que irnos-le dijo Naruto a Sakura

hai-le contesto Sakura mientras hacia unos sellos y de inmediato desaparecieron las tiendas de dormir

bueno en marcha-le dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a saltar entre los árboles

hai-le contesto Sakura imitando los movimientos de Naruto

89898989898898989898989898989898989898989898989898 98988989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

Y en un lugar un poco lejos precisamente en la aldea oculta de la lluvia se encontraba 2 Shinobis contemplando la lluvia

Nagato hay 2 Ninjas que se dirigen hacia acá que hago-le comunico Konan a Nagato

mmm hay que esperar hasta que vengan hasta aquí mmm no se porque pero algo me dice que tengo que hablar con ellos-le contesto Nagato

esta bien Nagato iré a preparar un poco de té-le contesto Konan mientras se retiraba

esta bien-le dijo Nagato

mmm no se porque pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo ba a pasar-pensó Konan mientras caminaba

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

Mientras tanto...

Naruto pontee alerta ya llegamos a la aldea oculta de la lluvia-le dijo Sakura mientras disminuía su velocidad y bajaba al piso

esta bien Sakura-chan-le contesto Naruto mientras imitaba las mismas acciones que Sakura

quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí-pregunto una voz que provenía de la lluvia

somos Ninjas y queremos hablar con Pein-le contesto Sakura

hmb sera mejor que se bayan de aquí ese tal Pein no vive aquí es mas ni siquiera existe-contesto la voz que provenía de la lluvia

claro que existe además todo aquel que lo conoce sabe que e utiliza un Jutsu de agua para vigilar la aldea de la lluvia o me equivoco Nagato-le contesto esta vez Naruto mientras sonreía

impresionante no se como me conoces pero hmb quiero que me digas que quieres de mi antes de que te mate-le dijo Nagato a pareciendo detrás de Sakura y Naruto

no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hablar además también queremos hablar con otros Ninjas que tu conoces-le dijo Sakura a Nagato

y porque debería hacer lo que me dicen-le contesto Nagato fríamente

por esto,en señale Sakura-chan-le dijo Naruto

hai,mira-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un collar

imposible ese collar yo lo tengo y es igual-le dio Nagato impresionado mientras le enseñaba su collar

y no solo el de Sakura-chan es igual también el mio,mira-dijo Naruto mostrando su collar

esta bien hablare con ustedes,sigan me-dijo Nagato mientras comenzaba a saltar entre las casas

hai-le contestaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

me pregunto como consiguieron esos collares y como es que saben mi verdadero nombre-pensó Nagato


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

hmb ya llegamos tomen asiento-le dijo Nagato a Naruto y a Sakura mientras entraban a su oficina

esta bien,para empezar solicitamos la presencia de Konan,Sasori y de Itachi-le dijo Naruto

hmb esta bien-dijo Nagato mientras tronaba sus dedos

en que le podemos ayudar Pein-sama-le dijo Sasori

hmb estos Ninjas solicitan su presencia-le contesto Pein

y para que si se puede saber-pregunto Konan

pues verán aunque suene ilógico nosotros venimos del futuro-contesto Sakura seria

pero como es posible-dijo Pein

es broma-pregunto Sasori

no lo es y tenemos pruebas-le dijo Naruto

si miren-dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un documento el cual tenia las firmas del primer Hokage hasta la quinta Hokage

impresionante pero como sabemos si es real-pregunto Konan

porque no Itachi lo verifica con el Sharingan-sugirió Sakura

hmb esta bien,Sharingan-dijo Itachi mientras revisaba el documento con su Sharingan

y es falso o no-pregunto Sasori

el documento es real-contesto Itachi impresionado

bueno y como viajaron a esta época-pregunto curioso Pein

pues con un Jutsu que me enseñaron mis 2 maestros-contesto Sakura sonriendo

y quienes son-pregunto esta vez Konan

uno de ellos jeje es usted Pein-sensei-contesto Sakura mientras miraba a Pein

como dijiste-preguntaron todos impresionados excepto Naruto

lo que oyeron-dijo Sakura mientras sonreí

pero como paso-pregunto Pein aun impresionado

bueno verán les contaremos que es lo que paso en nuestra época porque todo lo que paso tiene que ver con que Pein se allá convertido en mi sensei y también los involucra a todos aquí-contesto Sakura

esta bien por favor cuenta nos-dijo Konan

claro,como todos ya saben las preliminares del examen Chunnin ya terminaron y se les dará un mes para entrenar y volverán a pelear otra ve pero esta vez asistieron los kages de algunas aldeas para determinar quien se merece el rango de Chunnin,bueno el caso es que ese día Orochimaru atacara a konoha y peleara con el Sandaime logrando casi la destrucción de konoha pero el Sandaime logro derrotar a Orochimaru pero ocasionando con ello su muerte y la victoria de konoha-dijo Sakura un poco triste

hmb lo lamentamos mucho crean me que nosotros sabemos que significa perder a alguien-les dijo Pein a Sakura y a Naruto

muchas gracias,bueno después de la muerte del Sandaime konoha se quedo sin Hokage así que el consejo decidió nombrar a Jiraya como nuevo Hokage pero el dijo que no y sugirió que fuera Tsunade-dijo Naruto

pero porque Tsunade si hay muchos mas Ninjas capacitados para ello-dijo Sasori

pues no lo sabemos bueno para que entiendan un poco sobre los sucesos que pasaron en nuestra época les contaremos un poco de nosotros-dijo Sakura

bueno yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y a mi durante el examen Chunnin me entreno Jiraya y por cierto pertenezco al equipo 7,cuando Jiraya le sugirió al consejo que fuera Tsunade la nueva Hokage el consejo dejo que lo acompañarán unos Ambu pero Jiraya no quiso a si que el consejo le dijo que entonces llevará a un Ninja de su confianza y bueno me llevo a mi y durante el viaje a buscar a Tsunade Jiraya me enseño el Rasengan y cuando iba a llegar a la ultima fase nos topamos con Tsunade y Jiraya le explico todo lo que paso en konoha y que el consejo dijo que ella seria la nueva Hokage pero ella dijo que no y Jiraya intento de convencerla pero no lo logro y durante el transcurso de la platica Tsunade dijo que se había topado con Orochimaru el cual le dijo de la muerte del Sandaime y también le dijo que si curaba sus manos lo cual el Sandaime realizo un Jutsu antes de morir el cual consiste en que ya no puede realizar ningún tipo de Jutsu,Tsunade le dijo que no a Orochimaru y el le dijo que si lo hacia con un Jutsu que el invento le revolvería a Dan y a su hermano y después Orochimaru le dijo que tenia una semana para que decidiera-dijo Naruto un poco cansado de tanto hablar

interesante-dijo Pein

típico de Orochimaru que le hagan un favor y el se los regresa-comento Sasori

oigan tengo algo importante que decirles-dijo Naruto serio

que pasa-pregunto Pein

jeje me podrían dar un poco de agua y por cierto donde esta el baño-pregunto Naruto ocasionando una caída estilo anime en todos los presentes

Konan puedes ir por una jarra de agua y vasos,y el baño esta al fondo a la derecha-dijo Pein recuperando su postura

esta bien-dijo Konan saliendo de la oficina

gracias-dijo Naruto saliendo al mismo tiempo que Konan con la diferencia que el iba corriendo y tocándose su parte de abajo

comienzo a dudar de que sea un Ninja-pensó Pein con una gotita estilo anime

este tipo es peor que Tobi-pensó Sasori con una gotita estilo anime

hay Naruto nunca cambias-pensó Sakura con una gotita estilo anime

y yo pensaba que Yahiko era el mas idiota del mundo a hora me retracto-pensó Konan con una gotita estilo anime


End file.
